You have got to be kidding me!
by Blue cookiesSeriously
Summary: Our demigods are quite heroic, you've got to agree, usually spending their time awesomely slaying monsters and going on deadly quests. But when they aren't doing all these things, are they as bold, daring and courageous as they seem? Or crazy, immature and childish? Is there another side to some of these heroes?
1. These keys won't fit!

**Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction and yeah. Hope you enjoy. Please comment and review if you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Mother, this birthday I want to be Rick Riordan **

It was quite an ordinary day at Camp-Half Blood. For once, demigods weren't going on life threatening and extremely dangerous quests and everyone was happy. Well. Nearly everyone.

Nico, for the 500th time this morning banged on his cabin door, trying to open it. He was locked outside! And very annoyed (must be a Son of Hades thing. Then again, nobody wants to be shut outside their cabin,). One of the kids from the Hermes cabin had did this; probably the Stolls because they were looking bored yesterday.

Nico had tried everything. Like emphasis on _everything_. He had even offered to break down his door with a sword - but Chiron had immediately refused.

"Curse the Stolls!" he yelled. Eventually he gave up and decided to give them some of his...colourful...language. But before he could even storm off, he heard the most beautiful sound. A gentle, sweet noise, coming from his right. It was calling him and Nico strolled towards the way of the music.

When he found where it was coming from, he had a shock of his life.

A monster.

There was an Apollo kid standing right next to it as well. Nico couldn't help think, _Idiot._

"Some action at last,"

Drawing his sword, he charged at the enormous beast 100 miles per hour. Suddenly the camper ran at him, stopping Nico. "What do you think you are doing? "the guy asked.

"Killing that monster for you, duh," Nico answered with an_ that's so obvious_ tone.

The guy did the last thing Nico expected him to do. He burst out laughing, trying to breathe.

"You...thought*gasp*that was a *gasp*monster?. You have got to be kidding me, Nico,"

When he stopped, (with Nico giving him an _What in the name of Hades Black underpants?_ look) he said, "This is a piano, Nico, not a monster,"

He pointed at the keys, "This is not teeth, it is keys." He began having a fit again.

"Oh I should be going to archery now, " he said before skipping out of the hall.

Even though Nico was embarrassed, he had an amazing idea forming in his head.

Hmm...

*************************(I am a line break)

Chiron could finally have a rest from worrying about demigods going on near to death missions. Peace at last.

"Noooooooooooooooo, how could they do this? *sob* *sob* *sob*"

Or maybe not. Sighing he walked over (or however centaurs walked), over in that direction. Somewhere behind, he could hear a loud _tap-tap-tap._

Ignoring it completely, he watched as a camper was crying his heart out.

"Are you okay, child?" Then he saw it; something (which he couldn't figure out even though he was more than 1000 years old) destroyed into pieces.

"We can get a new one of ...um...whatever ever it is. So come on,"

"Can we at least, *sob*, find the culprit?"

"Of course, I think I heard a camper on the way here, I ask them first, then the rest of the camp. OK now?"

The poor camper nodded.

The first cabin Chiron saw in sight was Hades' cabin. Only Nico Di Angelo stayed there.

"Nico? Nico, I need to ask you someth-"

He was cut off by the sight of a pile of broken keys, the white separated from the black. Oh, it was a piano that has been broken.

And Nico had done it? But why?

Chiron gasped. He has seen some things (OK, a _lot_ of things) in his life, but this had to be the weirdest.

Nico was trying to slam the the black blocks into the key hole. And failing miserably. It was a funny scene, and Chiron had to force himself to remember the crying camper.

"NICO!? What are you doing?"

When Nico noticed Chiron, he did not look a bit guilty. "Oh hey Chiron. I was trying to open my cabin's locked door, which the Stolls had closed and I found these keys, but they didn't fit so I broke the black bits of them and they don't fit either and I don't understand," He said this all in one breath.

Chiron had to do everything to not laugh.

"Nico, you have got to be kidding me; they are musical keys, not proper keys, the ones to open a door. Do you know how depressed a camper was when he found out about ...this?"

He gestured to the mess.

"Oh. Right. I knew that." As there was a sudden silence, Chiron thought he was going to go apologise or something. Instead, he asked curiously,

"Could I break down the door with my sword then?" Chiron rolled his eyes.

"The answer is no. Anyway, go to the camp fire then, "

Face falling, he walked away.

Chiron took a glance again at the cabin. He couldn't help crack a smile.

"Oh, Nico,"

**That's really it. I know, it's insane. But thanks! I will hopefully write the next chapter soon. :)**

**-Blue Cookies. Seriously?**


	2. A Family bonding trip to Legoland

Percy really wanted to go to Lego land.

_A few days ago..._

_Knock, Knock._

Percy stood outside the Athena cabin in the night, hoping someone would answer. The only thoughts were:

_Please let Annabeth answer, Please let Annabeth answer, Please let Annabeth answer_

And of course...

_Please Athena don't kill me for visiting Annabeth, Please Athena don't kill me for visiting Annabeth. _

Finally, the door creaked open and Annabeth poked her head out of it. "Um... who is it-Percy! What is it?"

Percy thought before answering (Athena would be so proud of him). "Um... I err, wanted to know more about Daedalus' laptop and-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence as Annabeth pulled him in and plopped him onto the chair. Immediately, she searched her cabin for the laptop. When she found it (in less than 5 seconds before it was so tidy) and asked "What do you want you know?"

"Um... the architec... architectu...architectural stuff,"

Annabeth's smile could have won to Apollo's(he is the crazy sun god!) and Percy felt guilt weighing him down. He knew he was going to be murdered in his sleep by Athena.

"Well, this is how it works; I would try and explain in the algebraical form, you know, x=y-log x square times pi... but let me explain an other way..."

For the next five hours, all he heard was Annabeth drone on about something he didn't understand so he decided to count My Little Ponies (His_ fathe_r did create them). 58 615, 58616 (Percy had no idea he count even count that high). "Um...Annie?" If looks could kill...

"Do you have other stuff on it? Like, I don't know for instance... internet?"

"Yeah of course, I installed on this; I mean then I would have to use two lapto- Why?"

"Oh, just wondering... Um...could I see this laptop in more detail, you know while you are busy and stuff... see the blueprints on it..."

"Of course! You'll be fine on your own, right? I just needed to see Chiron,"

"Yeah" Annabeth stood, gave him a quick kiss, walked out of the cabin, leaving a dreamy Percy behind. He wasn't called Seaweed Brain for nothing.

_Now, time to do what he came here for..._

_********************************* _(I am a line break)

The lady was getting very bored; She spent 24 hours looking at tickets, then letting the people in. Young and older children with their parents wait excitedly in the line to enter a world made from Lego. So yeah, boring.

After a maniacal family just came in (they had six kids and one of them had stolen all the tickets,), a teenager with wide sea green eyes and jet black hair stood in front of her. She stared at the ticket.

Percy Jackson. Single ticket.

"Are you yet eighteen ?"

The boy looked really confused: "Err...no. Um...Why?"

"You have to be eighteen or have to have an adult with them. "

He looked disappointed and he muttered something in another language she didn't understand; it didn't sound so pretty. The kid walked away as a parent with bags under his eyes and two children were next. In the corner of her eye, she swore the guy just jumped into the sea. Wow, she was so bored, she was hallucinating. She shook her head as she checked the next tickets.

Percy sighed as he swam in the ocean. I mean, he had bought the tickets on Annabeth's laptop and had to make excuses to leave Camp. All that for nothing.

Hmm... he had another idea.

_At Poseidon's Palace _

Poseidon and his wife, Amphitrite were on a date. The last one wasn't that long ago... just a few thousand years. Triton, their 'loved' son was the waiter. (A moody one too)

"I wuv you Amphy..." Poseidon gripped her hand.

"I wuv you too " Amphitrite held harder as they leaned in... Triton looked away with an 'ewwww' - my parents are kissing' face.

Then suddenly- "Dad! Wait - ewwww!" That did not sound like Triton.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

"Hey! The question should be what are you guys doing? Dad are you on a date? Triton, are you the...waiter? Wait - five seconds!" Percy ran to the edge and became sick before running back with a smile. "Sorry - bad images."

"Percy, what in the name of Hades do you want?" Poseidon asked. Amphitrite looked annoyed.

Suddenly, a noise out of nowhere asked: "How many times have I asked to not use my name in vain?" "HADES?"

"Yes I am- Brother, are you on a date? Ewwwww."

Triton and Percy came up to him and those three fist bumped. Amphitrite looked even more annoyed, if that was possible.

The waves began to look rough; "Percy, what do you want?" Poseidon asked, as Hades disappeared.

"Dad, you see, I worked so hard to go to legolwand but they wouldn't let me in because I wasn't old enough so could you come with me. We could go as father and son and have fun and remember how many quests I have done for you... *Sniff*"

Triton looked impressed. "Your speeches are getting good, Jackson"

Poseidon looked at his son. Percy looked close to tears, but being a son of a sea god probably helped. However, the puppy dog eyes worked very well. He sighed. "Ok bu-"

Percy started jumping around like crazy. "Yay!" Triton muttered something like: "This is the Hero of Olympus?" Five seconds later, he was a soaked with a gallon of water, but didn't get wet.

Poseidon grabbed Percy and teleported to Lego Land.

The confused looking ticket lady let them in, as Percy' s eyed darted everywhere. "Oooooooh what shall we go on first?"

Percy pointed at one of the rides, which was one of those which would take them up in the air. Zeus wouldn't be happy.

"Um... I got you in, but I am not going on any of these rides with you. " And with that he returned to his palace.

Amphitrite sighed"What were you boys doing?"

"Dad, did he try and make you go on one of those rides which were in the sky?"

Poseidon nodded, as Triton laughed, "Oh Percy,"

" Percy, " Amphitrite sighed, "What in the name of Hades is wrong with you?" They all laughed.

"And I am back!" Hades yelled, suddenly standing in front of them.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me, " The family said in unison.

So much for a romantic date.


	3. A Problem with Penguins

**Hello guys! I might have forgotten to write this and the disclaimer in the last chapter. Oops. *Dodges swords, knives, weapons and... hairbrushes?! Have slight HOH spoilers. Like really slight.**

**Disclaimer: Last time, I checked, I wasn't a man or an author. Wait - *Goes and checks in the mirror*. Yep. Definitely not.**

Leo had promised her...He would return...

He usually spent his time in his cabin, Bunker nine, alone. He was fulfilling a promise made to someone.

"LEO!" He jumped up with a startle, knocking everything over and waking up Buford. It sighed before going back to sleep.

"What is it?" He asked, irritated.

It was Piper and Jason: "Come with us. We will explain later. You have hardly spoken to us. Come on, Leo,"

Leo plastered a fake grin on his face. "Thanks for the offer guys but-"

"Oh yeah, you have no choice, " Jason and Piper dragged him out of the cabin.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"The Zoo. With the rest of the seven, Nico and Reyna."

"The Zoo? Yay. Oh gods, please Help!"

"Oh! They are so cute!"

"No it's not!" Leo said to Annabeth.

"Are."

"Not,"

"Are"

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Argh!"

Annabeth pulled him through the zoo.

Leo had tried to run away to camp 10 times. So now Annabeth had to hold his hand like he was five years old.

"Can you please let go of my hand?"

"No. "

Suddenly, Hazel started jumping up and down like crazy.

"What it is Hazel?" Frank asked.

"Penguins! And we can feed them. Can we please go there?"

Nico raised his eyebrows at his sister as everyone else nodded.

Well. Everyone except for Leo.

"Why do we have to go there? I don't wanna go. Can I stay here?"

Leo sighed as everyone pushed him to the Penguins.

The guy who took care of the penguins, gave them all fish. Percy went first and he made best friends with the Penguins. No prizes for why. The rest of the gang fed the little penguin, laughing.

When it was Leo's turn, he backed away slowly. Then quickly gave the fish. The penguin looked at him quizzically, then at the rest of them. Annabeth stared at Leo. "Why are you scared of penguins?"

"Am not!" He began backing away again. "Okay, maybe."

"I had this nightmare where Khione sent a penguin to kill me. Then a teddy bear called Snowy ate the penguin, then tried to eat me. So I don't like Teddy Bears called Snowy either."

They all stared at Leo.

"What?! It was a scary dream!"

"You know I am, " He lowered his voice, "A fire guy and this thing is cold. "

The penguin took a liking to Leo and tried to hug him. Leo just ran away screaming. The penguin didn't seem to understand, and thinking he was playing with it, chased after Leo. He just ran faster.

"You have got to be kidding me, Leo." They all said.

Then they burst out laughing.

**The end of this chapter. Did you like it? Hopefully yes. Please Review, follow, favourite and all those stuff. Thanks!**

**- Blue Cookies. Seriously?**


	4. Star Wars

It was quite a normal day for Luke.

Other than the fact his father was Hermes and he was a demigod, yeah, but still.

He was sitting all by himself before archery with his cabin.

Then, suddenly, there was a flash.

Monsters?

Nope.

Hermes stood there, smoke curling around him.

Meh. He would have rather had the monsters.

Luke stared at him, confused. Okay, really confused.

"Um... Hermes.." Luke still refused to call him Dad.

What was even weirder was the fact that he was wearing a mask of some kind, and held a sword in his hand.

Well. It wouldn't really count as a sword. It was glowing green. Whatever it was, it looked cool to steal.

How do you steal from the god of thieves? Luke sat there, with a thought train in his mind, completely ignoring Hermes.

"Luke..." He started. Hermes sounding like he had been wearing a snorkel for the last 15 minutes.

Dramatically, he said,

"I am your father!"

Luke stared at him quizzically.

"I know that you are my father."

Hermes stared at Luke, like waiting for another response.

"Um... so is this what you came here for or something?"

Sighing, Hermes pulled of them mask and threw it somewhere.

"Haven't you watched Star Wars?"

Luke, for the millionth time, gaped at him.

"What's Star Wars? Is it like a war that..um involves... stars or something-"

"You've got to be kidding me, you haven't watch Star Wars?!"

"Er..."

Luke spent the next hour getting a talk about Star Wars.

Finally, Hermes had to leave. Luke looked towards where the classes were. How was he going to explain he had missed it because of a talk about Star Wars?

* * *

"Hermes came to talk to me about Star Wars."

Not joking, that's what Luke said. What else?

Chiron raised his eyebrows.

"Of course! ?*Rolls eyes* Don't use sarcasm with me child. What were you doing?"

"No seriously, he did. " Luke tried to look serious, but even to him it sounded stupid.

"What is Star Wars anyway?"

One of his half-sister's stepped forward.

"Did he, by any chance, jump out and say 'Luke, I am your father!' with a mask and everything?"

"Yes! He scared me."

The whole cabin was in laughter.

Chris, his half-brother, shook his head. "Blame whoever named you."

Luke had no idea what to say to that.

At last, he said, "You've got to be kidding me, right?"


	5. Truth or Dare

Jason had no idea how in the world he ended up in the Aphrodite cabin with Nico, who looked like he wanted to conjure a bunch of dead army demigods.

Okay, maybe he did, a tiny bit.

Jason wanted to talk to Nico, who had been avoiding him. Then these Aphrodite girls tried to drag him to their cabin and Jason mentioned Nico.

So they dragged Nico along too.

Right now, he was giving Jason death glares.

If looks could kill...

Jason began to worry when he remembered this was the son of Hades.

His thoughts were torn as one of the girls squealed: "Truth or Dare!"

Both of the boys looked like cornered animals.

What was worse was Piper wasn't here; maybe she could have helped them.

Jason saw his girlfriend smirking, watching them.

Or not.

One of the girls yelled, "'l'l start!"

She spun around to Jason. "Truth or Dare?"

"Um...dare?"

The girl grinned. "I dare you to fly shirtless around the camp saying, I'm superman! crash into a tree and try to kill Chiron."

Jason stared at her.

Wow, these people could be evil.

Sighing, he walked outside, feeling the presence of the other demigods behind.

Nico had raised eyebrows.

Jason began to fly and shouted at the top of his voice,

"I'm SUPERMAN!"

This attracted a lot of attention from the campers. They all stared at him in the air. Including Chiron.

Then, he ran into a tree. "Ow! That hurt. Stupid tree"

Big mistake.

The satyrs, nymphs and dryads chased him throwing mud and spiders at him. "How dare you?!"

When that was finally over, he walked over to Chiron's office.

"Hello, Jason, what are you doing here?"

Jason began to laugh maniacally, took out his sword and tried to poke him.

Chiron didn't fight back, just stared at him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! MWA HA HA MWA HA HA MWA-"

Somebody slapped him.

Leo. "What the- what's wrong with you man? Did you just try and kill Chiron? Come on, we need to talk. I swore you were flying saying that you were superman!"

That's how Leo got involved in the game.

The whole cabin was in fits of laughter. Piper was crying, "Oh, my ..."

"Drew, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course!" She replied.

"I dare you to ... not flirt with me for a 10 months."

Drew screamed and stormed out of the cabin, and Piper sat there, with a smug look on her face.

The Aphrodite kids dared each other until it got to Nico.

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth. " By the looks on other people's faces, he added, "Didn't you just see what happened to Jason.?"

"What is your most awkward and embarrassing memory?"

Nico frowned. "When I got turned into a dandelion. "

Everyone began to laugh.

"How?" Jason asked.

"Have you tried having a stepmother who's the goddess of spring and hates you?"

Nico turned to Leo. "Truth or Dare?"

"DARE, MAN!"

"I dare you to dance the macarena whilst on fire. Well, you're Spanish right? In front of the whole camp."

Leo tried not to freak out. "Let's get this party started then! Wait."

He ran out to his cabin and came back with a laptop a few minutes later.

Piper looked worried. "Monsters can-"

"I know, blah, blah, blah. This is monster proof." He searched up the macarena and turned up full volume and ran out of the cabin.

"Vamos a bailar la macarena!"

All the camper's stared at him with a Huh? look all their faces.

"I said let's dance the macarena people! Ready?"

Leo pressed play and began to dance. In a matter of minutes, the whole camp had joined in.

Chiron looked annoyed as he watched. So much for training.

"Join us, Chiron!" Leo yelled, grinning and on fire. He was trying to force Nico into dancing. Nico gave up.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Finally, it was over, and everyone returned to their activities.

"That was awesome" Leo sat there.

He turned to Piper. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Cinnamon challenge "

* * *

"Jason, truth or Dare?"

"Truth, Piper."

"Is it true that you wear Peter Pan underpants?"

Nico snickered.

"No. Maybe. Yes."

Leo whistled innocently.

"Valdez. You are dying."

"Me? Oh what did I do wrong? I told Piper nothing. He, .."

"VALDEZ!"

"Bye."

Leo ran out of the cabin with a furious son of Jupiter after him.

Piper covered for him.

"Nico, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to I'M Thalia and propose to her."

Nico stared at her. "She's my cousin. I'm meant to propose to my cousin? And she also a hunter. I'm meant to propose to a hunter? ARE YOU MAD?"

One of her half-sisters smiled. "Nope. Thalico rules."

"THALICO? WHAT IN THE NAME OF MY FATHER IS THALICO?"

"You and Thalia of course."

"..."

"It's that or a makeover."

* * *

Nico gulped and threw a Drachma.

Thalia sat there looking bored. When she noticed him, she grinned.

"Hey cousin! Nico, how are you doing? I haven't seen you for ages. Let me get Artemis and show her to you. I've been -"

"No! Just-"

"Hey don't worry."

She walked off and after a while came back with Artemis.

Could this get any worse?

Nico, looking paler than before, kneeled.

"Thalia Grace, will you marry me?"

Artemis looked furious.

"THIS IS YOUR COUSIN WHO PROPOSED TO YOU. HOW DARE HE PROPOSE TO MY HUNTERS? HOW DARE HE?! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM. HUNTER'S AT THE READY. WE'RE GOING TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD,"

Nico cursed. "I'am going to kill them."

Thalia frowned. "Wait this was a dare?"

"Yes!" He sighed with relief.

"Artemis, hunters, stop. Go back. I shall kill him personally. "

"Thank gods I'm a son of Hades. Dad, I have dibs on the hellhounds when I'm in the underworld. I'm going to release them to kill some people."

"Goodbye, Nico."

* * *

Chiron walked with Percy.

"Weird things have been happening today. First the son of Jupiter tries to kill me, then the camp is dancing to some Spanish song,a and now your cousin proposed to Thalia."

"NICO PROPOSED TO THALIA? OH, I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED THAT. IT'S NOT FAIR! THALIA MUST BE PISSED."

"Yes, she is. There is a lightning against the army of the dead and hellhounds,"

Percy shook his head.

"Also, there is Jason trying to murder Leo, and Piper laughing her head off."

"Ah. Sounds like a game of Truth or Dare."

"I'm not going to ask."

"No don't"

He looked at the camp.

"HOW DARE YOU PROPOSE TO ME?" Lighning.

"IT WAS A DARE?" Hellhounds and dead trying to kill Thalia.

Jason was chasing after Leo.

"I HATE YOU!" Lightning.

"THAT'S NICE." Fire.

Piper was on the floor, entertained.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."


	6. Awkward moment - Nico

**I found this on tumblr. com and I decided to share it with you. This was in comics, I guess. Enjoy.**

**WARNING: SKIP CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HOUSE OF HADES. **

**Disclaimer: Do we need to go over this again? I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON. Get over it.**

Jason tried to talk to Nico.

And failed.

Again.

He didn't really blame him. If he was reminded of the time when they both met Cupid, Nico would have that expression again.

That one of, pain, misery, heartbreak, love-sickness and embarrassment.

The one that would make Jason's heart drop.

He just wanted to do something about it about Nico's ...'crush.'

Whether Nico wanted it or not.

He would help him when needed as well. Hmm.

* * *

Jason and Nico were walking together, a silence separating them. In the distance, he saw Percy strolling along, happy and careless. Annabeth, for the first time, wasn't with him. He guessed she was at Olympus.

Jason had an idea. A smile formed onto his face.

Nico watched Jason. This was so.. awkward.

* * *

Then suddenly, Jason yelled:

"Hey Jackson!"

Percy, when he noticed them, grinned and walked towards them. Nico immediately looked down.

Jason asked, "How much can you carry?"

Nico fought the urge to roll his eyes. They were fighting over who was more 'macho'. The usual.

"This question isn't really surprising," he muttered under his breath.

Percy smiled. "The sky. "

Jason couldn't help looking impressed.

"Long story." The son of Poseidon added.

"Cool. But I know one thing you couldn't carry."

Percy frowned. Even Nico looked up.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

Jason began to grin madly. "Have you ever tried to carry Nico?"

Nico looked confused. "Dude, I weigh like 90 pounds. Blame the Mc Donalds."

"That's the point. " Jason said, "I've carried him, he's so easy. Bet you aren't strong enough to. Cause I'm way stronger."

Percy looked seriously annoyed. After a while, he said, "Nico, come here."

"WHAT?!" Nico slowly tried to back away, but Jason pushed him forwards.

5 mins. later...

Nico was struggling on Percy back. "Put me down!"

Percy smugly smiled. "So, Jason, I can carry Nico. Hey man, you can stay up there for a while. You are soooo light. "

Blushing furiously, Nico yelled, "Put me down!"

Jason stifled a laugh. "I didn't doubt you for a second my man, Hey Nico how are you doing up there?"

Nico tried to jump off, but Percy had literally glued Nico to him. Nico, at the thought, went redder.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Nico, stop moving. You know what, Grace, I'm going to walk around the camp with him for a while, cause guess what? I'm better than you. "

Nico looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, PUT ME DOWN OR I WILL KICK YOU!"

10 mins later...

Nico glared his deluxe I-will-kill-you-grace stare.

"What was that for?" He growled.

"For cousins to bond, of course." Jason replied.

"..."

"You just made an appointment with my father. " Nico said.

Jason tried not to look terrified.

"You have 5 seconds to run. Now. "

Jason ran like Hades.

"You have got to be kidding me, " Nico mumbled.


	7. This is so awkward - Nico 2

Nico woke up groggily.

He looked out of the window.

The sun brightened up the whole camp.

Bleugh.

He rather have a dark, stormy day.

Sighing, he dragged himself to get dressed out of his I LOVE MC DONALDS pyjamas.

As he looked through his drawer, where his clothes usually where, he groaned.

None of his black t-shirts were there. Only one pink shirt lay there.

He groaned again.

He had a feeling the Hermes cabin had something to do with this.

Nico, the freaking son of Hades, was going to go to camp wearing a freaking pink- _pink_ shirt.

Not exactly his idea of fun.

Maybe he could hide in the Underworld today and find maybe a freaking normal shirt.

Then, he sadly remembered yesterday:

Chiron: Nico, you have to start training.

Nico: Why? I don't want to. I rather stay in the underworld.

Chiron: Could you just do it for a day?

Nico: No

Chiron: I might have to talk to your father, then.

Nico: *Sighing* Okay, I'll do it tomorrow. But only tomorrow.

Chiron: If you're okay, you can train by yourself, but if not, then you have to stay. Deal.

Nico: *Mentally groaning* Okay, deal.

Dropping on to the bed, he began to yell with frustration.

When did his life, _ever, _go right?

Nico looked at the shirt and cursed every Greek god in history.

* * *

Jason frowned. Leo, as usual, was blabbering on non-stop about machines. Something he had no idea about. But still.

Leo had that far away look in his eyes, and he knew he was thing about something else.

Or someone.

"I guess I can readjust Festus to help navigate, but then the crystal will-"

Jason woke up. "What crystal?"

Leo' eyes widened and he stopped talking. "Oh, just a crystal."

Jason knew he was lying. The last time he asked, Leo had made another excuse. It had something to do with where he was stranded.

"Leo, tell me the truth, okay? I'm your friend."

"Look, it's noth- Why are you wearing a pink shirt?!" He exclaimed suddenly.

Jason turned his head. He thought Leo was trying to change the subject again, but he looked at the doorway.

There was Nico, wearing a pink shirt.

Nico opened his mouth to explain to Leo, but Jason caught none of it.

_What if they find out his secret? What if they find he has a crush on Pe- Oh gods, this is bad. I need to do something...I know!_

Jason ran out, and came back literally seconds later, wearing a pink shirt. He slid an arm around Nico, and he felt the guy stiffen.

He thought Nico was going to say something like, I'm confused, but instead, "How did you get changed so fast?"

"We are being men, aren't we Nico?"

Nico nodded his head slowly, in total confusion.

Leo frowned. "Hey! I'm joining as well!"

Soon enough, Leo was wearing a pink shirt, looking proud.

Nico gave a - What the Hades?- look. "Where do you get the t-shirts from?"

Both the boys shrugged. "No idea."

Suddenly, Frank walked in. "Why are you all wearing pink shirts?"

Nico sighed whilst Leo explained, "We're testing our masculinity." . Smugly, as well.

Frank crossed his arms. "If you guys are wearing pink shirts, then so am I."

He walked out to his cabin.

Later, four boys were wearing pink t-shirts, 'being men.'

In the distance, there was a figure looking at them, totally startled.

Whoever it was sprinted back into the direction he came from.

Seriously. Nico didn't blame the guy. It must have terrified him.

Five minutes later, the figure they'd seen walked towards them. The four boys eyes widened in shock.

It was Percy.

Who was wearing a pink dress.

Which just had to have a huge slit in the middle.

He smugly grinned.

"I more of a man than _all _of you."

Nico's eyes shattered.. His childhood probably has just been crushed.

Percy walked around them. Nico was just frozen.

_Poor Boy, _Jason couldn't help thinking.

He gave him a huge hug and averted Nico's eyes.

Jason turned away.

Frank fainted to the floor.

Leo randomly burst into flames on the spot.

When the girls returned, needless to say, they had a shock.

"Percy, why are you wearing a dress?"

Nico swore under his breath.

"You have got to be kidding me."


	8. Prank of the Year

**I guess this idea came from the fact Athena hates Percy. She has problems just when they were friends so... and then this amusing idea formed. Enjoy. Love you guys!**

Travis and Connor were bored. So they decided to prank something.

Hermes-style.

AT OLYMPUS.

Athena sat there with a book. There were no arguments - sorry, meetings- so it was peace at last.

Well.

Until two demigods teleported right in front of her.

The two boys looked like twins, but one seemed older than the other; they both had the same curly hazelnut hair, and startling blue eyes. She guessed they were Hermes sons.

"What are you doing here? Who are you? Why are you even on Olympus? You aren't even aloud here!"

The youngest one stepped forward.

"My name is Connor Stoll and this is my brother Travis Stoll. Hermes sent us to tell you a message. " 

Frowning slightly, Athena asked, "That is...?"

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR NEW GRANDCHILD!"

Athena sighed.

"Oh, my daughter got her child, did she? Hmm...I need to buy presents. Actually, I will I'M them now."

She got out a Drachma, but before she threw it, the brothers stopped her.

"No, not that child of yours. Your other daughter!"  
Athena, for the first time in her life, looked confused. And she didn't like it.

Trying to stifle their laughs, Travis said, "Your other daughter, of course."

"What other daughter?"

The boys looked at each other and said in unison:

"Annabeth."

The book dropped out of her hand.

"THAT POSEIDON SPAWN?! HOW DARE HE!

I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

And with that, she teleported out of Olympus to Camp-Half Blood.

CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

Percy thought it was an ordinary day. Training, chicken ponies, blowing up things with blue chocolate and drowning cabins.

So yeah, an ordinary day.

It was Lunchtime, and all the demigods were at the camp-fire. Percy talked to Grover and Tyson.

Annabeth, was on the Athena table.

Suddenly, there was a flash and Athena stood there.

Everyone stared at her. Chiron froze, and said, "Athena...?"

She pointed at Percy.

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

Then she pointed at Annabeth.

"YOU HAVE A CHILD WITH THAT ... THING? POSEIDON'S CHILD. HOW COULD YOU? YOU 'RE MEANT TO BE MY DAUGHTER."

The camp, sat there, frozen with shock.

She glared at Percy.

"YOU'RE DEAD. "

"I guessed. But..."

He had gone beetroot red. So had Annabeth.

Percy ran before he got fried into a sheesh kebab.

"Mother! I am not ...I didn't... you know...with Percy. Who told you this?"

"HELP. OW, OW

. OH COME, ON OWLS?" Percy yelled.

Athena stood there for a while.

Hermes kids...

Thunder split the sky.

"How could I be so stupid? "

Athena clicked her fingers and the Stoll brothers appeared, with Hermes, laughing their heads off. When they realised where they were, they shut up.

"Ohhhhh. " The whole camp said.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD. "

Annabeth got out her dagger. "Yes, yes, you are. "

Percy walked in, and vowed the whole river to rise, "Yeah."

Without warning, Poseidon appeared.

"Athena, you tried to kill my son. Again. But this time it was their fault. So I'll help you kill them." The whole sea rose.

The three troublemakers looked terrified.

From that day, the Hermes cabin were warned that their pranks shouldn't go to far.

"Look what happened to the Stoll brothers and Hermes. "

It was a legend; the day two enemies (Poseidon and Athena) worked together .

For the prankers...they spent more than a month unconscious.

5 weeks later, the brothers -in the infirmary- high fived and, said, "That was sooooo worth it."


	9. Riddles

The seven, Reyna, Nico, Chiron and Coach Hedge sat calmly, in the big house, in a meeting.

Okay, scratch all of that.

The couples were holding hands and talking quietly among themselves. Reyna, Nico and Leo were talking to each other as friends. (Which was quite surprising).

Chiron was the unlucky one. Actually, extremely unlucky one.

He was trying to calm down Coach Hedge, who was hitting everything in sight with it's baseball bat.

"DIE ,SCUM-BAG, DIE!"

"Gleeson, calm down. The vase is not a monster,"

"DIE!" *Smashes everything in sight.*

"Kill me now."

Reyna , Leo and Nico stopped talking because of the noise. They all sighed.

Suddenly, Leo had a gleam flashing in his eyes as he looked at all the couples.

He stood up and raised his voice.

"Quieten down guys. I have a riddle for you."

Everyone stopped talking. Even Coach Hedge lowered his bat and sat down.

"What riddle? Tell us or I will strangle you."

"Uh...okay."

He cleared his throat. Everyone were all ears.

"Okay... Us seven were in a room and the lights went out. Who fixed the broken lights? " Annabeth immediately opened her mouth-

"And no. Everyone can fix the lights easily. And anyone could just walk to the lights. But who did it first?"

Annabeth looked frustrated.

Everyone started shouting random answers.

"Cause I'm awesome?" - Percy.

"Could I charm speak electrical objects?" - Piper.

Leo grinned. "Other than Jason, " He wiggled his eyebrows at the flushing boy, "Nope!"

"Did I like, turn into something with amazing eyesight, and fixed it?" - Frank.

Leo shook his head.

"Controlled the mist?"-Hazel.

Another no.

"Did I use my 'electrical' Jupiter powers to turn the lights on?" - Jason.

"Nu uh."

Everyone stared at Annabeth.

"You? Maybe because you're a son of Hephestus..." She gulped, like she was going to say something she was going to regret-

"I don't know."

The whole table must have mentally gasped. (Mentally or they would be beaten to a pulp.)

Leo was getting really hyper now, tapping his fingers frantically on the table.

Grinning, he said, "No!"

Everyone then started shouting out insane answers.

Leo said no to every one.

"Wanna know the answer?"

"YES!"

"Okay." He took a deep breath.

"Me."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Because everyone else was making out with their boyfriend/girlfriend in the dark."

He smiled and clapped his hands like it was that simple.

They just all stared at him.

"..."

Talk about awkward.


	10. Little mermaid

Annabeth walked around camp, looking for her boyfriend.

"Where's seaweed brain?" She seriously hoped he hadn't gone missing because last time...

She pushed all the bad memories away and kept searching.

And there he was.

Leaning against a wall, with ear phones on, making hand gestures. Probably to the song.

She walked up to him.

He was singing.

The hero of Olympus? Singing?

This was not an opportunity to miss.

_Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here_

_Naturally_

_Even the sturgeon and the ray_

_They get the urge and start to play_

_We got the sprit_

_You got to hear it_

_Under the seaaa_

Annabeth giggled, which ended up sounding like a snort.

Frowning, Percy took out the ear phones and stared at her.

Annabeth was still laughing like a lunatic silently, and Percy gave her an annoyed look.

Then stuck his tongue out.

Annabeth still kept laughing.

_My boyfriend has a not so secret to be a mermaid._

At that thought, she was on the floor, suffocating by giggling so much.

Percy walked away.

Smirking, Annabeth stood up and followed Percy.

"I was kidding! You're singing or your secret isn't that bad... I think!"

Percy cursed under his breath.


	11. Sally Jackson

Sally Jackson wasn't exactly pleased when she couldn't find her son. After there had just been a war and she had seen the blue light above the Empire.

But Percy wasn't there.

"But, I'm sorry Ma'am, there is no 600th floor of this building,"

"Yes there is!," She said, banging her hand on the table to prove her point, "Where is he-" She faltered as she saw figures.

Paul, who was by Sally, stood there, staring at them.

Sally's eyes widened with shock and happiness.

She ran towards her son and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Hey, mom." Percy Jackson said, muffled.

"Percy!" She said, kissing him on the cheeks, "I've been so worried. Thank god you're alive..."

After that reunion, and Percy looking slightly awkwarded out, Sally threw her arms around, Annabeth, who was standing there, smiling.

"Annabeth! I'm so happy that you're okay too."

"Thanks Mrs Jackson." She replied.

Percy grinned.

Then came Nico, who was immediately hugged by Sally. Sally was like a second mother to Nico, but still he got slightly uncomfortable. He probably hadn't been hugged for years.

"Nico! My boy... you're okay!I'm so happy. I will give you some of my cookies after this." She stood there hugging him.

"Thanks Mrs Jackson. It' cool." The son of Hades said, rubbing the back of his head.

Percy smiled with relief, that Nico didn't act all... Hades- like and he was fine.

Suddenly, the Defeater of the drakon, Clarrise La Rue, walked in, exhausted.

Percy's mum literally squealed with joy, and threw her arms around her.

"Clarrise! You're okay too. Percy's told me a lot about you!"

Percy, Annabeth and Nico frowned. Even Paul could figure that this was a bad idea.

"Mom... I think you're taking it a bit too far ..."

Clarrise gave him the deluxe _I'm going to murder you Ares-Style _glare.

Percy gulped. "Mom..."

Sally, then, randomly hugged two stranger demi-gods, who looks slightly confused.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm so happy you're alive!"

"We're happy too, to be alive."

Typical Sally Jackson.


	12. Preschool

Stop what you are doing.

Take a moment and think.

Imagine the Seven, Nico and Reyna at Preschool.

...

Wow.

Teacher: Stop splashing around, Percy!. Don't get everyone soaked!

Percy: SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH! *Gets teacher completely soaked*

Teacher: Annabeth! Share the Lego. Oh my god, what have you made? It's so ...tall!

Annabeth: Look, miss, I made the Eiffel Tower!

Teacher: Jason, stop poking your fingers in the socket!

Jason: SHOCKY! *Pokes fingers in the socket*

Teacher: Piper! Share the teddy!

Piper: *Charm Speaking* I want the teddy...

Teacher: LEO VALDEZ!

Leo: *fingers on fire* Oooooo... FIRE!

Teacher: Frank! You are not a bird. Or a dragon. OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT HUMAN!

Frank: CAW, CAW, CAW *Flaps arms like a maniac* I'M A BIRD!

Teacher: Hazel... give us the diamonds and jewellery. And come out of your hiding place!

Hazel: *Hiding with a stack of jewellery*

Teacher: Reyna! Stop bossing about and being so...Roman...?

Reyna: Stand up! Halt ! Charge! * Runs with fake swords*

Teacher: Nico Di Angelo! You are not death!

Nico: *Dresses up in a black cloak and sync of death* WELCOME TO MY DOMAIN... MWA HA HA HA MWA HA HA HA... *Kids run away screaming*

Percy: SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH!

Annabeth: Oh! Look what I made! *Life size leaning towering of Pisa next to her*

Jason: SHOCKY!

Piper: I want the teddy...

Leo: *On fire* THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIREE! BOY.

Frank: CAW, CAW, CAW!

Hazel: *Still hiding with the jewellery*

Reyna: SOLDIERS! CHARGE!

Nico: I AM DEATH. I WILL TAKE YOU...

Teacher:...

Teacher: Kill me now.


	13. Frozen: For the First Time in Forever

Frozen.

Which people here have watched it or at least heard of it?

A story where there are two sisters; one who had fallen upon a curse.

Or maybe a gift.

When people found about her powers, they exiled her, scared of it.

Which PJO character or HOO character does that remind you of?

Somewhere scared and fed up of their own powers, wants to give up on life and just run away forever? Just like Elsa.

I can name one.

Nico Di Angelo.

**For the First Time in Forever- Reprise**

Hazel: Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance any more,

Cause, For the first time in forever, I finally understand, For the first in forever, we can fix this hand in hand

Cause for the first time forever, I will be right here...

Nico: Hazel, please go back home, Your life awaits, Go enjoy the sun with your friends,

You mean well, But leave me be, Yes, I'm alone, But I'm alone and free...

Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me

Hazel: Actually we're not

Nico: What do you mean by you're not?

Hazel: I get the feeling you don't know...

Nico: What do I not know?

Hazel: Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter's in deep, deep, trouble...

Nico: What?!

Hazel: You kind of summoned an endless army of skeletons,

Nico: In both camps?!

Hazel: In both Camps,

That's okay, you can just undo it...

Nico: No... I can't!

Hazel: Sure you can!

Nico: I.. I don't know how!

Hazel: I know you can!

... Cause for the First Time in Forever... You don't have to be afraid

Nico: Oh, I'm such a fool , I can't be free

No escape from the storm inside of me..

Hazel: We can work this out together...

Nico: I can' t control my feelings,

Hazel: We'll reverse the mess you've made...

Nico: *Trying not to panic*Hazel, please you'll only make it worse..

THERE'S SO MUCH FEAR, YOU'RE NOT SAFE HERE!

Hazel:We can face this thing together, And everything will be...

Nico: I ...CAN'T !

* * *

**Thank you guys for your ultimate awesomeness. And thanks for reviewing. You guys are totally AWESOME! I've reached 33. **

**Oh My gods! This is AWESOME! **

**EXTRA THANKS TO: **

**Demigod girl**

**TigerRoar xoxo**

** Wild-at-Heart14**

**imagination unleashed with PJO **

**Quarter-blood99**

**Dauntless Queen**

**Lolcatzlola**

**metheperson7**

**Death and Hell**

**foreverskysong**

Kuronique Misaki

**Precognitive Deathboy **

**Happitea**

**Unanimous**

**You ****ROCK! (Also, loving the names)**

**I love you guys who are reading this crazy story. **

**To be continued... Let it Go...**


	14. Fanfiction

What was the worst day of the demi-gods' lives?

Monsters?

Kronos?

Gaea?

Evil wheat?

Nope, my friends, neither of them.

It was... the internet!

Yes, it was useful.

Ever since Leo Valdez came into the equation, he and the Hephestus cabin made sure that Internet and modern technology was safe. However, Chiron made sure there was only one computer and the demi-gods needed permission to go on it.

So, the seven, plus Nico, Reyna and Coach Hedge (like he was going to miss this) crowded around the computer.

That's when they discovered fan .

And had a heart attack.

* * *

Nico: Why the in name of Hades did I decide to look?! I shouldn't have looked! Tartarus seems better. *Shadow travels away*

Leo: What the hell is going on here and do they have problems and I think they do and crap I'm on fire again.

Reyna: LEYNA?! LEO VALDEZ!

Percy: *Sees Perico and Pereo* *Spit takes all the water he was drinking* ?

Annabeth: *Destroys computer on the spot and throws it away* PERCY IS MINE AND MINE ONLY!

Jason:... This is disturbing.

Piper: WHY are people pairing me with Leo. I love Leo but only as my brother. I kissed him once but HE IS LIKE MY BROTHER. DO NOT PAIR HIM UP WITH ME. I LOVE JASON. *Tries to calm down*

Hazel: *Going red and freaking out* WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THIS MATURITY!?

Frank: *Cover eyes* Good angel: Don't Look! Be a good boy! Devil: Have a sneak peek!

Coach Hedge: *Has baseball bat ready* I'm gonna need to have a talk with these kids. A very dangerous talk.


	15. Dear

Dear ,

I am not a player or someone really mean. I am nice, hopefully to you guys. And stop putting me with other girls; Rachel, Reyna, Calypso and other people. I love those guys but... I only belong to Annabeth. So... yeah. And why do you put me with Jason, Leo or some other guy! I'm not gay. Sorry. Annabeth said I am being too straight forward. And most people ship... PERICO!? Poor Nico and me-I. Look ship what Aphrodite calls Percabeth, okay? I'm done.

From confused Hero of Olympus,

Percy Jackson.

* * *

Dear ,

PERCY JACKSON IS MINE AND MINE ONLY AND NO ONE ELSE TRIES TO TOUCH HIM... UNDERSTAND? Thank you. That's my message done.

From extremely annoyed,

Annabeth Chase.

* * *

Dear

Um... I like Reyna but only as a friend, okay. I love Piper, get it? And what's this with me and a brick?... And just give Nico a break. You have no idea what he's been through.

From weirded out and protecting Nico,

Jason Grace.

* * *

Dear ,

Just because I'm from the Aphrodite cabin doesn't mean I'm all pink obsessed and mean, okay? And Jason is my boyfriend. And don't put him with Reyna, because I bet it puts her through loads of pain. Yeah? And there's loads of Liper. I love Leo... he's like my brother. Just because I kissed him once, but that was a sisterly kiss. But I belong with Jason, Get it?

From nice Aphrodite daughter,

Piper Mc Lean.

* * *

Dear

Look, I love everyone of you fan girls but seriously... you all know the one person I love. I'm not going to say her name cause it hurts too much. And I'm a hero. I'm fed up of everyone going on about my love life and everyone treating me as if I'm always a lovesick idiot. I can fight, as well, okay? I still love you guys. And there's loads of fanfics where

1) I meet someone from my past as a n orphan. Sorry guys, I haven't done so. I was busy running away.

2) Leico and Valdeangelo. Okay, that's slightly, NO VERY DISTURBING! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH NICO, (He's a nice guy f he wants to though)

Very grossed out, sad and remembering,

Leo Valdez

* * *

Dear

I exist too.

Love from invisible,

Frank.

* * *

Dear

WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THIS MATURITY?/

OKAY, now I've calmed down. I love Frank. Leo...

Well, I used to date his great grandfather, which made everything so confusing...

And yes, He reminded me everything of him, but I've moved on. So yeah, okay? Also, I'm not useless.

From mixed emotions and useless feeling right now,

Hazel.

* * *

Dear

What's LEYNA?!

Look, Leo doesn't seem to be bad, but seriously, we don't know each other. You think we are just going start going out? No. Get over it.

From weirded and annoyed Praetor of Rome,

Reyna

* * *

Dear

Please stop writing fanfiction about me and Leo. I ... love him, but this hurts me so much, reading this. Leave it, please?

From lonely,

Calypso.

P.S: Don't ask why I have internet.

* * *

Dear

We are going to have a long talk about all this... interesting stories you have written. With my baseball bat.

From going to kill someone,

Coach Hedge.


End file.
